


魅鬼

by crossshuran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 约策 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossshuran/pseuds/crossshuran





	魅鬼

几缕幽香入鼻，燥热之感深入骨髓，丝丝入扣。

百里守约面色潮红，手边冰冷的墙壁驱不去那股燥热，反而好像还起了推进的作用，使得身体愈发燥热。

红纱略过脸颊，带来隐隐撩拨气息。

小腹源源不断涌上的热意轻轻推开脑中的清明，一点点的将它驱逐出百里守约的脑海。

“哥哥……”

远处似有轻轻呼喊声传来，冰凉的手抚上百里守约的脸庞，带来一股比之前更浓烈的幽香。

“哥哥……”

那人趴在他的肩头，凑近他耳边轻轻吹出一口冷气，同时双腿夹住百里守约腰身。

“魅鬼？”百里守约紧闭双眼，声音暗哑低沉。

那人似乎意味不明的笑了，贝齿轻轻咬住他的耳垂，两片冰凉唇瓣抵着耳垂两边，酥麻痒意顿时扩散至全身。

“哥哥真聪明。”

说着小家伙将头埋进他的脖颈之中，语气中满是可惜之意：“我已经死了……闻不到哥哥身上的味道。”

百里守约的心中莫名其妙有一丝心疼之意。

“我是驱鬼师。”他道，试图能让身上的人知难而退。

小家伙重重拧了他的肩膀一把，让百里守约有些吃痛，却听小家伙委屈巴巴的声音道：“哥哥坏蛋，把玄策忘了个干干净净。”

百里守约不记得自己认识名为玄策的这么一号人，但显然这个人认识他。

遂睁开眼睛，扭头去看玄策。

那是个看上去大约十六七岁的少年，此刻身上穿着件红衣趴在他肩膀上并伸出一根食指在他的肩膀上画圈圈。

莫名其妙的百里守约觉得很可爱。

细细观察一番才发现少年穿的是喜服，但奇怪的是他脸上妆容和身上喜服都是新娘子的。

百里守约不由放轻声音问道：“抱歉，我不记得了……你叫什么名字？”

“百里玄策。”

小家伙因为被重要的人忘记了还是很不开心，可是见哥哥愿意和自己交流倒也没这么气愤了，遂高兴的挽起百里守约的手臂用脸颊蹭了蹭，像只可爱的小猫咪。

“哥哥，玄策等了你三百年。”小少年弯起眸子甜甜的笑了，愉悦的语气感染到了百里守约，倒也没拒绝少年这亲密的行为。

“你终于回来了……”

少年语气充满思念与缠绵，百里守约一时不察竟被四周幽香占据了大脑，顿时情欲之色密布赤红眼眸。

百里玄策的脸上浮现出一个阴谋得逞的笑容，侧头在自家哥哥脸上亲了一口，正想实施自己的计划，冷不防手腕被青年抓住，被重重的向前一拉。

鬼魂的身体几乎没有重量，因此他是轻飘飘的从百里守约肩头飘过去然后被情动的青年直接摁住手腕压在床上。

这一气呵成的连贯动作让百里玄策都懵了，抬眸看向压在自己身上的青年忽然之间有些胆怯。

三百年前哥哥的巨物已经让他几乎塞不下了，三百年后会不会更大……

念及至此，百里玄策不由得伸出舌头轻舔唇瓣，身子微微颤抖不知是因为害怕还是因为隐藏在骨子里的兴奋。

百里守约呼吸加重，伸手就想去撕百里玄策的衣服，少年却护住了衣服不让他撕。

“你干什么？这是我们成亲穿的……不能撕。”

“……”

青年愣怔的看着他，眉目间似乎带着苦恼。

“我……我来。”百里玄策掐了个诀，顿时两人身上的衣物便褪了个干干净净，全部整整齐齐的摆放在床边的桌子上。

死了那么多年照理说是感受不到任何温度的，可是此刻与百里守约的肌肤贴合在一起百里玄策竟然感受到一股热意。

吸引着他冰凉的身躯前去，捕捉那一抹热。

百里玄策无奈的搂住百里守约的脖颈，语气既无奈又似撒娇：“坏蛋坏蛋坏蛋……为什么哥哥身上总是有一股力量在吸引玄策？生前是这样，死后还是这样。”

情动的青年并未作出答复，被魅鬼身上气息诱惑的理智全无，唯一的念头便是与身下娇弱的少年行这鱼水之欢。

想看他哭，被操哭干爽的样子。

俯身含住百里玄策苍白双唇，舌尖先探出撬开禁闭的唇瓣再引诱小家伙将两排贝齿分开，舌尖像只小鱼一般灵活轻松的滑进了百里玄策的口腔。

在布满幽兰馨香的口腔中肆意横行，霸道地掠夺百里玄策口腔里的空气。

两根手指合并插入小穴随意做了几个抽插动作便迫不及待的抬起百里玄策的右腿借着空隙将胯下巨物塞进了小穴。

几百年没被开拓的疆土忽然被外来者入侵，其中剧痛自是不必言说，淫液从肠壁涌出，落在堵住穴口那涨的青紫的狰狞巨物上。

透明液体很快便濡湿了整根巨物，借着这滑润液体百里守约将分身推进更深处还未被开拓的疆土。

湿润温暖的甬道紧紧吸附着外来之物，像是一个无敌黑洞，四周不断涌上吸力。

几个抽插动作后见百里玄策有些吃痛，动作稍顿，指尖轻探尾骨处确认没有血迹才放心下来。

加大力度碾压穴内软肉，将其操得殷红之后又加大力度，一次比一次顶撞的更深，甚至捅得百里玄策腹部都隐隐胀起。

“玄策。”银丝挂在嘴角，青年被这快感折磨得几乎忘我，只知道一遍又一遍念着自己操弄的人的名字，“玄策玄策玄策……”

将百里玄策的腿又抬高了些，一个挺身进入，到达了前所未有的深度，小穴几乎是一瞬间就收紧了。

百里守约动作并不温柔，甚至可以说是十分粗暴的操干着百里玄策，快而狠的动作将百里玄策的声音撞的支离破碎，哭腔丝毫不加掩饰。

胯下之物向上一挺，白浊射出甚至有一些落在了百里守约的脸上。百里守约用大拇指抹去脸上白浊，狠厉的捅进肠壁去。

“唔……哥……哥哥……太深了……”下体近腹部的位置被用力顶撞，百里玄策甚至感觉自己的腹部要被捅穿，不由抓紧百里守约的肩膀，尖锐指甲镶嵌进入紧实的肌肉。

“好痛、哥哥、停下。！”颤抖的身躯与百里守约的身躯紧紧贴合在一起，竟是无比契合。

交合处不断有淫靡水声发出，淫液死死咬住巨物，倒减去了巨物不少疼痛。

百里守约轻吻疼得眼睛发红眼泪直流的少年，一手抓住百里玄策再次挺拔的玉茎上下套弄柱身，指尖蹭过铃口沾了不少透明粘液，思虑一番便用沾了粘液的食指压下左侧红樱。抬指，红樱又竖立起来，再压下去……这么不厌其烦几个回合之后那颗红樱便硬了，因为上次教训这次精液倒是很乖的尽数射在了床上。

百里守约加快身下频率，几次三番捅到深处去，哭喊到后面百里玄策声音沙哑，几乎要发不出声来。

“哥哥、我不要了、你出去！”

小魅鬼可怜兮兮的，百里守约却是连个眼神都没给他，依旧是狠厉的力度往最深处一顿狂捅，有时还会刻意用龟头去操弄敏感点上的软肉。

“不能不要。”

反复捅入几次将少年操干得不得不仰头大口喘气，微声抽泣及娇吟带着透明的津液从口腔中一齐涌出。

在百里玄策的抽泣声和低低的辱骂声中这场激烈的性爱才堪堪收尾。百里守约最后搂住百里玄策的腰身，向前一个用力推送进入被他反复操干的最深处，一泓精液被小腹吞了个完完全全。

百里守约抽出被夹的发红的性器，目光触及百里玄策微微鼓起的腹部时眸色一深。

“你说你等我三百年了，为什么？”百里守约手指抵达后穴，抠弄着被硕大的巨物带出来的殷红软肉。

百里玄策刚刚被操干得彻底没了力气，这会儿低声呜咽着，恍若一只受了欺负的可怜小兽。  
“哥哥、一点都不记得了？”

这质问负心汉的语气着实让百里守约愣了愣，随即弯起眸子揉了揉小家伙毛茸茸的脑袋，轻声道：“不记得了。不过没关系，我可以再认识你一次。”

百里玄策眼睛一亮，刚想抱住自家哥哥手臂哥哥长哥哥短的叫，却被青年残忍的推开了。

委屈巴巴的躺在床上，问道：“哥哥，不负责吗？”

“先睡觉，”百里守约俯身在他额头上印下一吻，“天已经黑了，等天亮了哥哥再陪你讨论这些好不好？”

“啊……好吧。”

被操得浑身无力且酸痛的百里玄策自然是巴不得，抱着被子就睡了。

可是看着满床的狼藉和百里玄策身上的红痕以及其他暧昧的痕迹，睡不着的反倒成了百里守约。

百里守约：＃又硬了怎么办？＃


End file.
